bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Zabimaru (Zanpakutō spirit)
This article is about the manifested spirit of Renji Abarai's Zanpakutō. For his Zanpakutō and its abilities, see Zabimaru. is the manifested spirit of Renji Abarai's Zanpakutō that is seen during the anime-exclusive Zanpakutō Rebellion and the subsequent Tōjū Campaign. Appearance Zabimaru's spirit takes the form of a two people: an adult woman and a small boy, attached to the female's waist by a black chain that is connected to a collar on his neck, the chain can however be removed at any time''Bleach'' anime; Episode 258. The female is referred to as and the boy is referred to as . Saru has dark green fur that covers most of her body, except for her inner abdomen and chest. She also seems to have a beauty mark on her left chest. She has green eyes, long, rose-colored hair (of similar color as the fur cowl that appears around Renji's shoulders in Bankai) that goes past her knees, and black markings in her hair that bear a resemblance to Renji's tattoos. Hebi has blue eyes and jaw-length crimson hair. He wears a robe similar to a priest's that is cut short to reveal much of his stomach, with long sleeves that extend well past his hands. He has a snake's tail on which he often balances on to sit in the air. The two both possess fangs. Personality The two spirits are shown to have an arrogant streak to them. Individually, the nature is rather different. While Hebi is rather childish and easily distracted, Saru is serious and straight to the matter at hand. The two of them have a tendency to argue with each other quite often like siblings. Despite their constant bickering, the two still care for each other. Zabimaru greatest desire is to keep growing stronger. It is this inner desire that allowed Muramasa to initially make Zabimaru leave Renji, who they believed wasn't trying hard enough to accomplish this goal. Plot Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. They first appear when several Zanpakutō spirits are in a cave waiting for Muramasa's return. They are then last seen along with the rest of the Zanpakutō spirits appearing before the Shinigami that have gathered at the Sōkyoku Hill.Bleach anime; Episode 230 They seemingly end the main skirmish by appearing in Bankai form and using Hikotsu Taihō.Bleach anime; Episode 231 Later on, the two appear while Renji is searching for Byakuya Kuchiki. After having to introduce themselves as Renji does not automatically recognize them, they engage in a brief fight with Renji (and at times, each other). When asked why they are fighting, the two explain that they heard a voice telling them to act according to their instincts, which for them is to fight. They seem to switch positions and hurl each other at the enemy with each exchange of the Zanpakutō. During the fight Zabimaru seems to hold the advantage over Renji, that is until Renji releases his Zanpakutō's Shikai much to their amazement. After they continue their battle with Renji, now equipped with his Shikai, they admit they are now impressed, and release their Bankai via the snake-boy transforming into the massive snake. They then manage to overwhelm and disarm Renji, thinking they are now victorious. Renji proceeds to change battle tactics by using Kidō. They manage to grab Renji's sword and charge at him for the kill, but Renji uses the special ability of his Shikai to defeat them, thus reverting them to their sword form. After their defeat, they tell Renji they have come to their senses, and won't attack him again. Unfortunately, Zabimaru later revealed to have no memories of their rogue activities beyond knowing that it happened. When Byakuya comes into the 6th Division barracks with Senbonzakura, Renji, having heard that his captain is a traitor, confronts him. Unfortunately, the lieutenant is unable to summon Shikai, having broken it in his fight with the two. However, Zabimaru manifests itself and fights Senbonzakura. The two, with their teamwork, are able to match Senbonzakura for a while though after their opponent uses Bankai, Zabimaru is defeated. Shortly after the other Shinigami arrive to help, Zabimaru gets back up and aids Renji in fighting Byakuya. Later, in the Human World, Muramasa transforms into a Hollow that is overwhelming the stability of the living world. Zabimaru appears with Renji and the other Shinigami and restored Zanpakutō spirits to aid Ichigo and his allies.Bleach anime; Episode 253 Zabimaru destroys several Gillians with their Shikai and later Bankai, at the same time bickering with each other. When it is realized they first have to destroy the Garganta to stop the Gillians' assault, Zabimaru focus their Reiatsu on the Garganta, along with their allies, to seal it.Bleach anime; Episode 254 After the mission is completed and Muramasa is defeated, Zabimaru returns to Renji's sword.Bleach anime; Episode 255 Beast Swords arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Zabimaru accompanies Renji to the Human World to deal with the Tōjū problem. Zabimaru decide to remove their chains and split up to increase their numbers. The Hebi half becomes too fascinated by the living world to pay attention to their mission. When Hebi finds one of the Tōjū, it manages to escape by making Hebi think about how he will be forced back into his sword state permanently after the mission is over and lose his new-found freedom. This prompts Hebi to leave Renji and enjoy himself. He meets Yuzu and Karin Kurosaki. The twins immediately try to befriend Hebi, who stubbornly continues to act indifferent as he continues to try and convince himself that he is better off alone. Karin, however, disagrees with Hebi's view. As they bring him to their house, Hebi begins warming up to the girls. However, when Ichigo arrives and tells him that Renji is looking for him, Hebi returns to his bratty self and leaves. Shortly afterward, he runs into the same Tōjū from earlier, who decides to kill Hebi to preserve his own freedom. Hebi easily overpowers him, but the Tōjū turns his attention to Karin, who comes looking for Hebi, and takes her hostage. As the Tōjū begins beating a none-resistant Hebi, he talks about how much he enjoys his freedom and being alone. Hebi, however, finally realizes that being alone is not the way to live. Before the Tōjū can land the final strike, Renji arrives and takes care of the Tōjū. Afterwards, Hebi returns Karin to Ichigo, and asks Ichigo not to tell Karin about him.Bleach anime; Episode 258 After Zabimaru defeats a Tōjū along with Senbonzakura, they do some paperwork, while musing to themselves about Senbonzakura. They go to the Shinigami Research and Development Institute after (leaving a very rude note to Renji just before leaving), where there is no one to be found. They break into the institute, and turn on the machine that holds a Tōjū. However, Senbonzakura fools around with the remote, and traps himself and Zabimaru in a Tōjū-resistant cage. As they wait for someone to open it, Senbonzakura gets angry and tries to break the cage with his Shikai, but to no avail. Ashisogi Jizō comes into the room, and the trapped Zanpakutō ask him to get the remote and free them, but he cannot hear them. Instead, he finds the remote and breaks it, resulting in anger from both Zanpakutō. Senbonzakura then angrily resorts to using his Bankai, and breaks through the cage while damaging the machine that held the Tōjū, as well as several other machines. The alarm is set off, and they barely escape the room. They find themselves in the control room. Senbonzakura notices that the SRDI has been spying on Seireitei all along, and he starts pressing buttons randomly, which results in many explosions in Seireitei. Ashisogi Jizō then assumes his Bankai form and breaks into the control room, apparently mad at what the two Zanpakutō have been doing, and Senbonzakura challenges him. Zabimaru decides to end the fight with their Bankai, using Hikotsu Taihō at both of them, and destroying the entire institute. Zabimaru is caught red-handed, but they try to blame it on Senbonzakura, yet they realize they have done more damage than he did. This greatly annoys Renji, who decides to give them even more paperwork. Shunsui Kyōraku and Jūshirō Ukitake, knowing how they feel about Senbonzakura, tell them that his behaviour is similar to Byakuya's while he was a teenager. A messenger then reports Senbonzakura going after another Tōjū, where Zabimaru rushes to the scene.Bleach anime; episode 263 Powers and Abilities Expert Swordsmen: Both spirits have shown in their battle with Renji their efficient use of their weapon against Renji, who is himself a master swordsman. Enhanced Speed and Strength: '''Both spirits have been shown to be stronger and faster then one would assume. The snake-boy was even able to effortlessly beat Renji to the ground. They could also easily toss each other around by the chain connecting them. '''Effective Team-work: '''Despite their constant arguments with each other, they have been shown to work together most of the time with almost no flaws. Zanpakutō *Shikai:' Zabimaru can summon the sword of their Shikai state: an even longer six-part segmented blade; each segment is wider than the one preceding it from the hilt with two pick-like protrusions on the front and the back of each segment, with the ones on the front, much longer than the ones at the back. The segments are connected by a stretchable thread, making Zabimaru more useful as a whip than an actual sword, though it can serve as a regular sword just as easily. Zabimaru can also transport the sword between the two of them, even during battle, in order to confuse and overwhelm their opponent. They can also extend their sword's range by swinging each other by the chain that connects them. *'Bankai:' '''Hihiō Zabimaru' (狒狒王蛇尾丸, Baboon King Snake Tail): In Bankai form, Hebi transforms into a massive skeletal snake with a red mane, while Saru wields him the same way Renji does. Zabimaru gains many more segments, which are much larger resembling a mix between a snakes vertebral column and the pick-like protrusions of the Shikai segments. :Special Ability: Zabimaru also gains special techniques when in Bankai form, such as: :*"Hikotsu Taihō": (狒骨大砲, Baboon Bone Cannon): The technique fires a dense blast of concentrated spiritual energy from Zabimaru's Hebi half's mouth. Zabimaru shows that it can fire more than one blast at a time, but these blasts are rather small and less destructive. Trivia *Zabimaru's appearance is similar of an omake from both the anime and the manga, when Mayuri Kurotsuchi gave out a pamphlet to Renji and Hisagi to alter a Zanpakutō. One of the choices involved changing the Zanpakutō's gender and species (they briefly imagine a busty female Zabimaru with red-hair the same color as Renji's), which both were amazed by and which Renji comically asked Mayuri to do. However, Renji does not recognize Zabimaru's Human form and is confused as to how Zabimaru took such a form. *In episode 241, Zabimaru commented on their rivalry with Senbonzakura. This reflects Renji's rivalry with his captain, Byakuya. Quotes * (Hebi) "I don't want to spend my whole life attached to that damn chain!" * (Hebi) "I've always wanted to pig out without someone scolding me!" * (Hebi) "Hanging out with friends is fun." References Navigation es:Zabimaru (espíritu) Category:Characters Category:Zanpakutō Spirit Category:Anime Only Characters